Pay your Respects
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: Even after you've left the past behind you, there's nothing wrong with going back to pay your respects to the people you care so much about. Especially when you know that they really care about you, too.


**PAY YOUR RESPECTS**

- **Station Square -**

The scene opens up to a cloudy day in Station Square. It was raining pretty light here as the people made their way through town by walking on the sidewalks or by traveling in their cars. Some of the people had umbrellas with them so that they could protect themselves from getting wet in the rain.

We cut to a nearby flower shop, where the most oddest of customers was there. At least, it was to the young woman behind the cashier desk. It was Shadow the Hedgehog, as he was looking through all the flowers that was there. Why would he be here of all places?

The black hedgehog examined each flower carefully with his eyes. It didn't take him long until he saw a red rose placed carefully in the middle of a patch of other flowers that were together. He carefully picked the rose up and looked at it. When he seemed satisfied with it, he went over towards the lady at the cashier desk.

The woman seemed curious as Shadow placed the rose on the desk.

"How much?"

It looked like he was straight to the point. "Oh, um..." The woman seemed nervous when he asked her this. She quickly looked at the rose and examined the small price tag. "That's $2.50."

Shadow pulled out a couple of paper dollars and some coins and laid them on the desk. "Keep the change."

The woman counted the change as Shadow grabbed his rose and began to leave the shop. She then looked back at Shadow, whom was about to open the door. "Excuse me?"

Shadow turned his head to see the woman speaking to him. "What is it?"

"Um..." She seemed a little hesitant to speak to him. "If you don't mind me asking, who is it for?"

Shadow seemed a little confused at first by her vague question. Then he quickly realized that the rose was what she was referring to. "It's for someone I know."

"Oh...well, who is it for?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes a little at her. "Don't you know it's rude to get into people's business?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." She apologized. "Please, continue on with your day."

The black hedgehog said nothing as he walked out of the store. Leaving the store lady confused and embarrassment. She hoped she didn't offend him. Aside from that mishap, she wondered about who that rose was for. Whoever it was for, it was forever going to remain a mystery to her.

* * *

Shadow wasn't too far away from where he left the flower shop. He looked at the rose he was holding, knowing who it was for. Now all he had to do was get to his next destination.

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't know you, of all people, were into flowers."

Shadow recognized that flirtatious female voice from anywhere. He turned his head to see Rouge the Bat waving at him from a short distance.

"Hi there. A little birdie told me you were hanging around here." Rouge said casually.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked her.

"I could be asking you the same thing. What's the rose for?" Rouge then had a wonderful thought. "Aww, you thought my birthday was coming up so you decided to get me an early birthday present! You shouldn't have."

Shadow moved his eyes towards the rose in his hand. "Sorry, but this isn't for you."

"What?" Rouge sounded almost surprised until another thought crossed her mind. "Oh, I see. You have someone else in mind, do you?" The female bat got a little closer towards Shadow. "So tell me, who's the lucky girl?"

She waited a moment for Shadow to make his response. But he didn't say anything. This confused Rouge. Does he really have a secret girlfriend in mind or was it...? "Wait! You mean it's for HER?"

It looked like Rouge had finally caught on to who Shadow had in mind. If that's the case, then there was no reason for him to stay here. Shadow turned around and began to walk away from her a few steps before stopping.

"Chaos Control." Shadow said, as a bright light engulfed him and blinded Rouge, causing her to cover her eyes. The light soon began to fade and when Rouge was able to see again, Shadow was already gone.

"Aw man, and I was THIS close of actually taking it." Rouge shrugged. "Oh well. Flowers aren't what I steal." Now that she thought about it, maybe this was a good chance for her to steal some precious jewels while Shadow was away. With a smirk, Rouge flew upwards and took off above Station Square hoping to 'collect' some valuable jewelry.

* * *

**- Hang Castle -**

The scene cuts to a graveyard near Hang Castle. Hang Castle was located in a dark area that's, well, dark. The moon was shining brightly over the dark creepy area that was once used as a base by Dr. Eggman where the Sonic Heroes passed by during one of their adventures.

Shadow was already there as he still held the rose in his hand. He looked at each grave that he passed, searching for a specific grave that he was looking for. After another minute of looking, he found the grave in front of him. Setting his sights, Shadow walked towards the marked grave until he stopped right in front of it.

The grave's name was known as Maria Robotnik.

Maria...when was the last time he heard that name? This was Shadow's dear friend from Space Colony ARK. The only person who, at the time, knew and understood Shadow the most. Until that fateful day came when she was killed over 50 years ago by G.U.N. soldiers after she released Shadow down to Earth. It was the last time he had seen her.

Now, Shadow didn't have any regrets about the past, thanks to a certain incident with Black Doom and the Black Comet that helped him put his past behind him.

Even with all that said, he still cared deeply about his late friend; Maria Robotnik. So now was his time to pay his respects towards her. He gently placed the rose in front of the tombstone. Shadow then got down on one knee and closed his eyes.

A long silence then began to unfold as memories of Maria slowly began running through his mind again. The adorable human girl's eyes and her smile shined brightly like the sun. She would find her self sitting with Shadow in a quiet, yet peaceful field filled with flowers as far as the eye can see. Maria would manage pick a bright yellow one from the grass and place it behind her right ear, and look at Shadow in return with her same bright smile and her pretty blue eyes.

While Shadow was quietly reminiscing about his late friend, a figure slowly materialized next to him. If Shadow were to open his eyes right now, he would be surprised.

The figure fully materialized to see it was Maria Robotnik. The two noticeable figures about her appearance was that she was glowing brightly around her body and she supported white wings. She was in a sitting position as she looked at Shadow, whom was still silent.

_"Hey Shadow. It's been a long time since I've been able to see you up close. When was it again...over 50 years ago?"_

But knowing that she was dead, Shadow couldn't see or hear her. Even so, she continued talking.

_"It's really good to see you again. Even if it's just only for a moment." _Maria paused for a short moment. _"You know Shadow, I've seen what you've been doing from above. It looks like you're doing a good deal for the people on this planet. I'm glad you have been keeping that promise."_

Even though Shadow couldn't hear her, he still stayed perfectly still, as if he were listening to her.

_"Shadow, there's something that I have always wanted to tell you, even if it won't really matter much anymore. I know you and I will always and forever remain friends. But I also wanted to tell you that I...I always loved you. I love you like a brother, my best friend, and...even as the only person I ever wanted to be around with."_

Maria's glowing body started to slowly to dematerialize. She knew what this meant; she was running out of time.

_"I only have one more promise to ask of you. Will you come visit me again? It would do my heart wonders." _At that moment, her body started to shine brightly as she looked at Shadow one more time. _"Good bye, Shadow!" _With one more good-bye, Maria Robotnik's body started to float in the air until the glowing light was finally gone, along with Maria.

Shadow's eyes finally opened as he got back to his feet. He looked up into the bright night sky. For some reason, he felt like he had heard a voice that sounded so...familiar.

"Yes. I'll come back, Maria. I'll visit you once a year. Just to let you know that I'll always be here to protect this planet you loved so much." Shadow said, as he turned around and walked away from Maria's grave.

The scene finally moves at the top of the castle to see Maria Robotnik, once more, as she watched Shadow continue to walk.

_"Thank you, Shadow. I'll be waiting." _The spirit of Maria Robotnik smiled, knowing that she'll always be waiting for him.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
